


Wicked Games

by Arwennicole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:21:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwennicole/pseuds/Arwennicole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a big battle just coming around the corner, Bucky’s mind is filled with possibilities. Yet one person can calm those nightmarish thoughts. Will he let her in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Void

Wicked Games

Chapter 1: The Void

Bucky was sitting in the den of the base, unable to sleep. He laughed to himself, he couldn’t remember a time he was able to sleep. Standing up, he walked over to the large window that stared out at the forest. It was quiet, almost too quiet. “You are awake again,” a voice stated. Turning around, he saw Wanda Maximoff standing there wearing a pale blue silk robe covering the nightgown she had on underneath. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail.

“I don’t sleep much,” he answered.  
“I know the feeling,” she murmured.  
“Do you?” he asked, not quite believing her.

Wanda moved her hand over the back of the couch. “My brother and I…we used to share the same room until Von Strucker started testing on us. Those were the hardest three years of my life, the room was cold, the bed was too small,” she explained softly. Bucky frowned as he watched as she was tracing designs in the air with her magic. “Then after we got out, we slept in the same room again, sometimes in the same bed. Was warmer, I felt safer as long as Pietro was there,” she explained.

Wanda swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Now that he’s gone…I have never felt so alone,” she added. Bucky frowned as he leaned against the counter.  
“I understand what it’s like to be alone,” he answered.

Wanda looked over at him. “When you’re nothing but a killer, you don’t make a lot of friends being the human weapon,” he told her. He pressed his fist against the table, closing his eyes. “I didn’t even know my best friend when I saw him again 70 years later,” he added, “I still don’t know him. We’ve changed, we have both changed.” Wanda looked over at him with a frown. She slowly made her way over to him, her hand resting on his shoulder.

“I remember you,” Wanda said suddenly, making him look over at her.  
“How?” he asked.  
“When Pietro and I were first brought to their base. You were done with a mission in Sokovia for them,” she answered.

(5 Years Ago)

Wanda walked with Von Strucker through the halls. Pietro held onto his sister’s hand as he pulled her behind him a little protectively. Bucky looked over at her. “You have no reason to fear me, you’re the only person who can say that,” he told her coldly before making his way through the halls.

(Present)

Bucky looked at her. “I remember you now,” he answered, “Your brother was very…protective of you.”

“He was the only family I had,” she pointed out.

He nodded his head slowly. “You were beautiful then, a little arrogant and naïve but beautiful,” he commented. Wanda leaned against the counter.

“And what about now?” she asked.

Bucky walked over, resting his hand on the counter by her hand while his mechanical arm hung at his side. “I see a woman who is trying to find something to fill the void that your brother once lived in,” he told her. Wanda swallowed hard.

“Can you?” she asked, “Can you fill that void?”  
“I can’t be your brother, Wanda,” he answered, “You shouldn’t count on me for anything.”  
“Why?” she asked.  
“I am broken, a shell of a human,” he answered.  
“As am I,” she whispered.  
“I am a monster,” he answered.

Wanda rested her hands on his face, her thumbs moving along his cheekbones. Her fingers trailed along his jawline. “You are not a monster, James,” she said softly. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, no one ever called him by his first name. He closed his eyes, backing up from her.

“You need to get some rest, from my understanding Steve is waking the new recruits in the morning for training,” he stated then he left the room.

Wanda sat on the counter, watching him leave with a frown.

The next morning, Wanda was trying to concentrate on harnessing her powers. Yet she couldn’t concentrate, she was continuously distracted. “You’re far away, where are you?” Clint quipped as he walked up. Wanda swung around with a smile.

“Clint!” she said happily, embracing her friend.

Clint smiled as he hugged her back, lifting her up and swung her around. “I have missed you,” Wanda told him.

“So did I, hence why I’m here,” he answered.  
“How is Natasha?” she asked.  
“She’s doing alright, now that we’re outnumbered in the house,” he answered, “Lily is in that pre-teen stage so she’s wanting to wear Natasha’s makeup now.”

Wanda smiled a little. “Hey, you look like you’re off in another world what’s going on?” he asked, his arm moving around her shoulders. Wanda shrugged a little. “Come on, talk to me, have another nightmare about Pietro?” he asked. 

“No, I haven’t had a nightmare in a long time,” she replied.  
“What’s going on?” he asked.

Wanda looked over to see Bucky and Steve walking around outside on the property. Clint followed her line of sight. “Ah, I see,” he said slowly.

“I can understand him,” she answered, “I feel like I’m the only one who can.”  
“Keep in mind, he has been forced to kill innocent people for the last 70 years. He nearly killed Natasha twice,” he pointed out, “The second time she was six weeks pregnant with Nikolai.”  
“You forgive him for it?” Wanda asked.

Clint was silent for a second. “We both have, because there was a time Natasha was that way,” he answered, “She killed hundreds of people without a second thought. I was sent to kill her myself.” Wanda stopped and stared out the window. “Her first week with SHIELD, when I tried to talk to her. She damn near dislocated my jaw,” he added.

“Did you love her then?” she asked, “Were you in love with Natasha when you first brought her to SHIELD?”

Clint sat down on a bench. “I wouldn’t have risked my life or my job if I didn’t,” he answered. He shrugged his shoulders. “The council wanted me tried for treason,” he added. Clint laughed a little. “Fury put the kibosh on that really quick, my record of the work I had done for SHIELD is what kept me out of a Federal prison,” he commented.

Wanda stared at Bucky when he looked at her, she just stared right into his eyes but he turned his head away. “Wanda, I know you can’t help who you fall for, but people like you and me we’re the ones who end up getting easily hurt,” Clint told her.

“If he would let me in, it would be worth it. I can’t read his mind…” she answered.

Clint walked over to her, his hand resting on her shoulder. “Patience, Wanda, if you truly care about the man you will wait, I had to wait,” Clint pointed out. Wanda turned around and hugged him tightly. Clint hugged her back, rubbing her back gently.


	2. Is it a Dream?

Chapter 2: Is it a Dream?

(Dream)

Soft moans, gentle caresses, even softer caresses. Lips pressing against the seam that his mechanical arm was melded to his body. A small yelp of pain, but then turns into moans of pleasure. "James," a voice whispered in his ear.

(End Dream)

Bucky shot up from his bed, trying to catch his breath. "What the hell was that?" he muttered. He sat on the edge of his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. This wasn't the first time this dream had snuck into his mind. He wish he knew what it was, but it did nothing but haunt him. Getting up, he grabbed his shirt and left the room to try to work his frustrations out.

On the other side of the compound. Wanda was led through the halls with two guards beside her. She was lead into a room where General Ross was standing. "Miss Maximoff, please, have a seat, would you like anything?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered as she sat down.

General Ross placed a file in front of her. "We are trying to find the Winter Soldier," he told her, "We believe you might have an idea of where he is."

"James," Wanda answered.

General Ross frowned. "Excuse me?" he asked. Wanda lifted her head, staring the man straight in the eye as she opened the file.

"His name isn't the Winter Soldier, his name is James Buchanan Barnes," she answered, staring straight into the man's eyes defiantly.

The two of them stared at each other long and hard. "And why would I know where he is?" she asked.

"It is simple, you both worked for Hydra," General Ross answered.

"I was tricked into joining Von Strucker, who had no desire to work for Hydra he wanted his own work to be done. James is also a victim of brainwashing and lies," she told him.

"As Captain Rogers has stated," he answered.

"It is the truth, you don't know what they did to us in those labs. Who are you to judge a man who for over 70 years was forced to believe we are all his enemies?" she asked.

General Ross started to pace around the room, trying to intimidate the young woman, but she kept her shoulders squared. "You would protect his whereabouts and face federal prison for aiding and abetting a fugitive?" he asked.

"Am I under suspicion as such?" she asked.

"We know about your past with the Winter Soldier, you were both in the same facility at one point," he answered.

"I saw him once," she stated, "That doesn't mean I know where he would go."

"You don't know him personally?" he asked, not quite believing her.

Wanda sat back in her seat. "No, I don't," she answered, crossing her arms.

"Get comfortable, Miss Maximoff, you won't be leaving anytime soon," he stated.

"It should be you who should get comfortable," Wanda answered firmly.

After a six hour interrogation, Wanda was finally able to leave. As she made her way back to her quarters she suddenly let out a gasp. She pressed her hand against a wall.

(Vision)

Wanda was facing a wall, pressed up against it. Lips were latched onto her neck as she him inside her moving in sync with her body and her moans. Her body had pleasure shoot through it like a firecracker that was so intense she had to grip the hand that was on her hip.

(End Vision)

Wanda let out a gasp, her legs suddenly really weak. "Wanda?" Clint called out, catching his friend before she fell. Wanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied, her face red with embarrassment and slight…arousal.

Clint lifted her up. "Come on, let's get you back to your room," he told her as he led her down the hall.

Reaching her quarters, Clint had her sitting on the bed. The affects from…whatever that was…faded. Clint walked over with water, handing it to her. "Thank you," she murmured, taking the cup from him.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked, sitting across from her.

Wanda took a sip of the water. "I don't even know how to describe it," she replied. She put the glass down. "This has been happening for several weeks, I get these…images. I feel someone…I hear them…but I don't know who they are," she told him.

"Could it just be a dream?" he asked.

"While I'm awake?" she asked.

Clint frowned, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's happening in these…images?" he asked. Wanda pushed her hair over her shoulder.

"Some are calm images, a simple touch of a hand. I hear myself laughing, I'm happy," she answered.

Clint sat next to her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't remember where I was so happy with someone who wasn't Pietro," she answered.

"Maybe it was someone you had met before you joined Strucker?" he asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

Clint kissed the top of her head as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. Clint hugged her back, rubbing her shoulders.

Bucky walked through the halls after General Ross had left for the night. He saw Wanda's door to her quarters open and Barton stepped out. "Thanks for everything," Wanda said smiling.

"You know how to get a hold of me if you need me," Clint answered.

Wanda nodded with a smile, hugging him around the waist. Clint hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. "I have to get back to Nat and the kids," he murmured.

"Tell them I say 'hi'?" she asked.

"They'll like that," he answered.

Wanda watched as he walked down the hall and crossed her arms over her chest with a sigh. She looked over in the opposite direction. "You don't think I can feel you when you enter the room?" she asked.

"I was trying to stay out of his sight," He answered, looking in the direction Clint had walked in.

"Clint has forgiven you for what had happened. If anyone understands more than anyone what you have been through it'd be him," Wanda told him.

Bucky leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. "You two just friends?" he asked.

"He's one of my closest friends, the fact my brother sacrificed his life to save Clint's tells you what we think of him," Wanda answered.

He ran his hand over his face, letting out a deep breath. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered.

Wanda stood in front of him. "When will you let me in?" she asked. Bucky looked down at her. "I can't read you," she told him.

"You don't want to be inside this head," he answered.

Reaching up, she rested her soft hand against his stubble covered cheek. Slowly, his hand moved along her arm before resting over hers. His sea-green eyes slid closed as Wanda's thumb traced over his cheekbone. "Why do I feel like we have been in this before?" he asked. Wanda was silent.

"Two very wounded people, trying to find comfort," she answered.

Shaking his head slowly, he opened his eyes again. "No, it's something else," He told her. He went to touch her cheek, but when he lifted his mechanical hand he let his hand drop. Wanda immediately grabbed the hand, placing it on her cheek, leaning further into him.

"Let me heal you, we can help each other," she insisted softly.

Resting his forehead against the top of her head, he moved his hand over her back. "Oh Wanda," he whispered, "It's more complicated than that." Her arm moved tightly around his neck, closing her eyes tight. They stood in the silence of the hallway, just wrapped up in each other. Emotions that are left unsaid, questions that they are unsure that can be answered. Just holding onto each other, because maybe…just maybe they can achieve their desires.


	3. Sting of Rejection

When Wanda returned to the base from her morning run, she went searching for Bucky. "Wanda," a voice called out. Wanda turned around slowly to see Vision standing there.

"Vision," she greeted with a slight nod.

"You are searching for the Winter Soldier?" Vision asked.

"His name is James, and yes. Have you seen him?" she asked.

Vision shook his head slowly. "Not today, when I see him, he is normally in the training room with Captain Rogers," Vision answered.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Wanda," Vision called to her.

Wanda stopped and looked over at him. "I want to caution you, this man isn't exactly like any other man," he stated.

"I know, but I know he won't hurt me," she answered.

"And how can you know that?" Vision asked.

"A feeling," she replied.

With that, Wanda walked away to find Bucky.

When she finally found him, he was sitting in the gym holding his head. "That's not a good sign," Wanda stated, making him look up. She knelt down in front of him, her hands on his knees.

"What is it that you want?" he asked.

Wanda stared at him quizzically. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"What do you want, Wanda? You come visiting me every day. I am dangerous, I'm sure everyone has warned you about it," he answered.

"As am I," she told him.

Bucky closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath. Wanda held onto his hands, gripping the metal arm tighter when he tried to pull it away. "I want you to want me," she answered, "I feel something between us you can't deny it." Bucky stared at her.

"I have killed to many people," he murmured, "I'm not good for you, I am a monster."

Wanda shook her head slowly. "You are not a monster, you are a good person that horrible things happened to," she told him. Reaching up, she pressed her hand against his chest. "The good man you are is in here, you just have to find him and let me help you find him," she whispered. Bucky stared at her, standing up.

"You shouldn't count on me, Wanda, I'm no good for you," he answered.

With that, Bucky left and Wanda sat on the floor feeling her heart shatter into so many pieces it almost made her ill. Getting up off the floor, she left the training room quickly so he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

Reaching her quarters, Wanda started throwing her things together in a hurry. She grabbed phone, dialing a familiar number. "Hello?" Clint answered.

"Can I come by you for a few days?" Wanda asked.

Clint was silent on his end for a second. "That's a question you never have to ask, are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I just want to escape this place for a few days," she replied.

"Nat and I will get the spare room ready for you," he told her.

"I'll be on the next flight out," Wanda answered before hanging up.

Wanda grabbed her bag, leaving the room.

The next day, Wanda was sitting on the porch of the Barton home, watching as Lily and Sophia chased Clint around in the yard. "Get him!" the twelve-year-old exclaimed, jumping on Clint's back.

"Attacked from behind!" Clint exclaimed, falling to the ground.

Natasha walked out of the house with a smile, sitting beside Wanda. "Your family is so beautiful," Wanda answered.

"Thank you," Natasha murmured.

Wanda saw the woman's eyes shine with happiness as she looked at her husband and her children. "They mean so much to me," she said softly.

"Natasha," Wanda murmured.

Natasha looked over at her. "When did you know you were in love with Clint?" she asked. Natasha crossed her legs, leaning back against the swing.

"I think that would be…within the first hour of knowing him," Natasha admitted simply, "He was supposed to kill me. He had the shot all he had to do was release the arrow right between my eyes."

"But he didn't," Wanda murmured.

"I saw a scared young woman who was needing a second chance," Clint answered walking up.

Natasha smiled as Clint rested his hands on both sides of her. He pressed his lips against hers firmly, yet lovingly. Her hands reached up, resting on the sides of his neck.

That night, Wanda was sitting at the top of the stairs while Clint and Natasha were in the kitchen cleaning up their dinner dishes. "I can get used to this," Clint commented as he stood behind his wife.

"What? Me cleaning dishes?" she quipped.

Clint chuckled, moving his arms around her. He rested his forehead against her temple as she moved hands along his arms. "Something's bothering her," Natasha stated. Clint moved his thumb in circles over his wife's hip.

"It's about Barnes," he answered.

Natasha looked over at Clint as he let her go. "Bucky?" she asked surprised.

"It makes sense if you think about it, Beautiful," he answered as he grabbed a bottle off the floor.

Natasha leaned against the counter. She pushed her hair from her eyes as Clint placed the bottle in the sink. "Something's bothering you too," he answered. Natasha moved her hands over his chest as he stood in front of her. Wanda watched as Natasha pressed her forehead against his, her hands moving up and down Clint's arms.

"General Ross has been harassing all of us when we're at the base," she murmured.

"I noticed, tried to pump me for information too," Clint answered, sitting back at the table, "Searching for Bucky. Guy needs to retire when he can't find his most wanted man on the very base he's harassing my family on."

Natasha suddenly grabbed his hand, straddling his lap. "Hey," she murmured. She rested her hands on his shoulders as he looked up at her. "No matter what happens, this doesn't break us okay?" she asked. Wanda watched as Clint's hands moved up and down Natasha's back as their eyes were locked together.

"I promised you from the very first day we had met, you're stuck with me, sweetheart. Whether you like it or not," he answered.

Clint tilted Natasha's head back, kissing her neck and her throat gently. Natasha let her head fall back with a breath escaping her lips. Wanda turned her head away, going up to her room.

Lying in her bed, Wanda rested her hand over her middle as she stared out her window. Her head started to hurt again.

(Vision)

Wanda stood in a dark hall. A hand caressed her cheek gently. She was leaning back against a wall as her hand moved up the person's chest. She felt so safe, so loved. The person was speaking, but their voice sounded like they were underwater.

(End Vision)

Wanda shook her head, closing her eyes tight. Letting out a shaky breath, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

At the base, Bucky was sparring with Steve. Steve noticed that his friend wasn't completely with the workout. "What's going on?" he asked. Bucky pushed his hair from his face as he leaned against the wall.

"I can't get her out of my head," Bucky answered.

Steve sat across from him. "I'm not supposed to feel this way," he added.

"What? Feeling things for another person? Especially for someone who understands what you went through better than I ever can?" Steve asked.

Bucky stared at his friend. "They took everything from me," he answered, "I keep having these dreams. I don't know what they mean." Bucky let out a deep breath, leaving the training room.

(Dream)

Sitting in his quarters, Bucky was trying to get some sort of sleep but every time he closed his eyes the visions that had been taunting him would see flashes of images. As exhaustion started to take over him, an image thrust itself into his mind before he could try to stop it.

(End Dream)

He was in his quarters attempting to take care of the injury on his side. The door opened and a hand rested on his shoulder. "Let me," a voice said softly. A hand reached out and started cleaning the injury on his side.

"You shouldn't be here," he answered.

The figure laughed softly. "Then I guess it will be our secret," they stated.

Bucky shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose


	4. Hope

Wanda woke up to the sound of a baby crying. She rubbed her eyes, swallowing against the lump in her throat. She remembered where she was. She had such a horrible dream.

(Dream)

Wanda was in a dark hall, turning around Bucky was standing there. "James," she whispered. Reaching up to touch him, her hand went through him.

"I'm no good for you," Bucky told her.

Wanda pulled her hand back, looking at her palms to see blood. Looking up, she saw blood pouring down Bucky's face. "James! James, no!" she exclaimed. She reached for him, but her feet were cemented to the floor. "JAMES!" she screamed.

(End Dream)

Now here Wanda was laying, fighting tears, fighting the heartbreak.

Clint was in the kitchen making breakfast, the kids were talking excitedly. Wanda walked down the stairs with her hair pulled up. Her eyes were red from crying. "Wanda?" Natasha said gently.

"I need air," Wanda told her, going outside.

Natasha looked at Clint, who gestured for her to follow her. Natasha placed her son into his high chair before going after Wanda.

Wanda sat in the tire swing staring out at the field. "We could hear you crying," Natasha told her gently, pushing the swing.

"It was a nightmare," Wanda replied.

"It wasn't just a nightmare," Natasha said gently.

Wanda closed her eyes. "He doesn't want me," she whispered, "Do you know what it feels like to have someone reject you?" Natasha continued to push her gently. "To have your heart ripped out and stuffed down your throat?" she asked, the tears burning her eyes.

Natasha frowned, she couldn't say she had, as she was the one who did the rejecting at first. "He's afraid," she told Wanda, turning the swing around.

"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked.

"This is the first real thing he has felt in over seventy years that wasn't death," Natasha answered.

Wanda was silent, her arms crossed over her chest. "So he's afraid, he's afraid that if he let you in that you would one day see what he sees every day and that is a monster," Natasha told her.

"But he's not a monster," Wanda answered.

"That's not what he sees. He sees a murderer, a cold-hearted killer that doesn't deserve everything you are offering him," Natasha insisted.

"And what is it I'm offering him?" Wanda asked.

"Hope," Natasha replied.

Wanda scoffed a little. "Seriously, he lost everything the day Zola took him and turned him into the Winder Soldier. What kind of hope would he have after waking up realizing he is not who he was brainwashed to be?" Natasha asked. Natasha stroked the hair from her eyes. "You see our fears, Wanda, you know what scares him," she reminded her.

"If Clint had told you to leave and never come back, would you?" Wanda asked.

Natasha looked at her. "I had told him to walk away from me, but he stayed," she replied truthfully. Wanda stared at her friend before nodding her head slowly.

Bucky was sitting in his quarters restlessly tossing and turning on his bed. He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried his mind was restless. He started to wish Wanda was there because she would keep the nightmares at bay. Bucky shook his head, sitting up in his bed. He wasn't going to think about her, she wasn't going to manipulate his dreams anymore he had to deal with this on his own without her abilities.

Getting out of bed, he went to get a shower.

Going down the hall, Bucky stopped when he saw some of General Ross's men coming down the hall. He started backing up slowly. "There he is," a soldier told him. Bucky ran down the hall with the men right behind him.

Steve went to meet with Bucky in the training room when Bucky ran right by him. "General Ross we found the target," he heard one man say.

"No, wait!" Steve insisted.

The men ignored him completely, chasing after Bucky. Steve ran after them at full speed.

Later on, Wanda was sitting on the porch, rocking back and forth on the swing. "Natasha told me about your talk," Clint told her as he sat next to her. Wanda glanced at him as she played with the ring on her index finger.

"I'm just…lost," Wanda replied.

Clint wrapped his arm around Wanda's shoulders. Suddenly, the phone inside the house rang. "I've got it," Natasha called out.

Natasha was holding her son on her hip as she grabbed the phone. "Barton residence," she answered. Natasha's eyes grew wide. "When did this happen?" she asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Where is he now?" she asked. Natasha nodded again. "I'll let them know," she assured the caller before hanging up.

Natasha walked onto the porch. "Nat?" Clint asked, standing up.

"General Ross found Barnes, he escaped the compound but they're sending out a massive manhunt for him," Natasha answered.

"Dammit," Clint muttered.

Wanda got up. "Get me to the airport, now," she insisted. Clint followed her over to the truck as Natasha held her son on her hip.

Wanda arrived back at the compound to find Steve sitting in an interrogation room. "Steve," she called to him. Steve looked up. "Where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know, they arrested me after finding him, I don't know where he is," he answered.

Wanda let out a deep breath. "No, no," she whispered, "He'll kill them if they find him."

"We need to make sure that doesn't happen," Steve answered.

Wanda nodded her head slowly. "I'll find him," she assured Steve before leaving the room.

Wanda made her way towards Bucky's quarters. "Miss Maximoff, Mr. Barton," General Ross called out. They both stopped. Clint grabbed Wanda's arm, pulling the young woman behind him. "I believe you have some information you have been withholding," he stated.

"I didn't know Barnes was here," Wanda answered.

"Is that so?" General Ross asked.

Clint pulled Wanda behind him even further. "Stay away from her, General, " he answered, "She's just a kid."

"Legally she is an adult so I can question her," General Ross stated.

"Not while I am here," Clint answered.

General Ross glared at him. "We haven't done anything legally wrong so you have no right to question us," Clint answered.

"I believe you are under suspicion for aiding an international fugitive," General Ross answered.

"Do you have proof of this?" Clint asked.

General Ross was silent. "Then we have nothing more to say," Clint answered, grabbing Wanda's hand. Wanda gripped his hand tightly as they went down the hall. Clint pulled Wanda closer, his arm around her waist. "When I tell you to go, you go and find him," he told her.

"I don't even know where to start to look for him," she insisted.

Clint kissed the side of her head. "You know how to find him," he assured her, "Then just make sure he stays hidden. It's not safe here, for either one of you." Wanda nodded her head slowly as she stood in front of Clint. Clint stroked the hair from her eyes. "You're like another daughter to me," he told her, "I want you to be safe."

"I will be," she answered.

Clint kissed her forehead, hugging her tight. Wanda hugged him back, closing her eyes tightly. "I will see you soon," she assured him.

"Stay hidden, don't come searching for us no matter what," he told her.

Wanda nodded. "Go," he insisted. Turning around, the young woman took another step towards the door before she looked back at her friend. Clint gave her a simple wave, crossing his arms over his chest. Letting out a deep breath, Clint closed his eyes and ran his hand over his face.

Walking towards his truck, he became aware he was being followed. "Mr. Barton," General Ross called out. Clint turned around slowly, looking at the General. "Don't think that because I don't have any evidence of this case, I do have evidence of your past of aiding fugitives," he stated.

"My wife was never a fugitive, when I married her, it was perfectly legal," Clint answered.

"She was then, but you were ordered to kill an assassin that was a threat to this country, instead you brought her into it," General Ross stated.

Clint stared at him. "I made a different call," he answered simply.

"Is that call the same one Miss Maximoff is making?" Generla Ross asked.

Clint smirked a little. "I guess we'll have to find out won't we?" he asked. With that, he got into his truck and drove back to the airport, leaving General Ross standing there with a glare.


End file.
